


And she's never been happier

by moonblossom



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Happy Molly, Self-Love, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly's alone on Valentine's day. That doesn't mean she has to be lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And she's never been happier

It’s the peonies that catch her eye. Big and blousy, the happiest, brightest shade of pink. There’s some tulips mixed in too, white-throated and dusty with pollen, their heads nodding sagely. One odd little bouquet, nestled in the sea of generic red roses. Impulsively, she snatches them out of the bucket and lays them down on the register, next to the bread and milk and tomatoes.

And really, if she’s buying something for herself, why not go all out? The box of chocolates is ridiculous and campy, a big red silk heart with a bow on the top, but it’s what’s inside that matters. She purses her lips, debating for a moment, and decides that right now her heart is more important than her bum. And really, her bum’s not that big to begin with.

Tom hasn’t called, not even a friendly hello, but really that’s for the best. Things were… awkward there at the end. Really, what on earth had she been thinking? The man was an idiot, and the resemblance to… well, never mind that.

She hums quietly to herself on the walk home, the bouquet bobbing merrily, a bright spot of colour against the damp grey landscape of London in winter. When she opens the door, the cats are waiting to welcome her home, furry heads rubbing madly at her ankles.

The flowers brighten up the kitchen, placed in a big yellow pitcher in the middle of the white linen cloth.

“Now, all of you, stay off the table!” she admonishes, and the little furry heads nod as if they’ve understood. At least they’ll stay off while she’s in the room. It’s ridiculous to expect them to behave all the time.

The screen of her phone lights up, and Molly allows herself a moment of ridiculous fantasy. Maybe it’s a tall, dark consulting detective asking for some hearts - not hers, but hearts nonetheless. A mysterious woman with a commanding voice, one that goes straight to Molly's knees. A wrong number that will lead to a whirlwind romance. A lonely detective inspector looking for company on this loviest of days.

It beeps again. Low battery. She grins to herself, fumbling for the charger.

Toby hops up onto the sofa, meowing in invitation. She curls up next to him and he crawls into her lap, nudging her chin insistently with his head. She scratches him idly and turns on the telly. That _Thor_ film is on, and goodness, the actor who plays Loki is quite handsome, isn’t he?

Dreamily, she pops a chocolate into her mouth. Really, this isn’t too bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from [She's Not In Love](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w6oqGCVHeuI) by Kim Stockwood.


End file.
